¿Soy yo en realidad tu héroe?
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Esta hitoria es yaoi , tama un tema fuerte si no te gusta el drama , el yaoi o te ofendes rapido no lo leeas si quieres leer una hist interesante y llena de suspenso , y un poco de drama leelo y no te va a arrepentir , mandame tu opinion , me encanta esc
1. Chapter 1

**¿Soy yo en realidad tu héroe? (NC17 yaoi-rape) Terminado**

No me maten se que es cruel pero denme su opinion sin matarme advertencia hay violacion de shun si no te gusta mejor no lo leas y es primera parte  
cariños Aracely 

¿Soy yo en realidad tu héroe? (NC17 yaoi-rape)

Estaba encadenado eso era algo muy común para el pero no en estas circunstancias , Shun no entendía ni donde estaba , ni recordaba como había llegado allí, tenia una venda sobre los ojos y se estaba muriendo de de sed. Sentía un calor extraño subiendo al cuerpo una extraña sensación

¿Cómo llegue aquí?¿porque tengo esta venda en los ojos y por que no tengo fuerza para soltarme?- pensó el chico de ojos verdes cuyo corazón sentía palpitar con inquietante temor algo malo pasaría pero……. Un ruido se escucho de pronto

-¿Quien esta allí?- grito el joven, pero nadie le respondió, shun se comenzaba a sentir realmente mal , extraño como si algo quisiera que pasara pero no entendía que .

El sudor aperlo su frentes, estaba de pie, sus manos levantadas al cielo, seguramente esas cadenas que sentían estaban atadas al techo pero….¿ de quien era Shun prisionero?  
Un ruido unos pasos algo se aceraba, alguien ¿Quién?

¿Quién esta allí?- grito Andrómeda nuevamente, la voz que escucho parecía raramente familiar un eco la distorsionaba no entendía que decía-¿Quién esta allí?-repitió

Shun entendió lo que aquella voz decía en susurros que se perdían en ecos esta vez

Al fin despertaste conejito,  
Estaba esperando que tu conciencia se aclarara(. …… aclarara… clara….ara) escucho shun en un extraño eco sin comprender lo que pasaba 

¿Quién eres, como llegue aqui ?¿que me pasa?¿porque estoy prisionero ?¿y porque tengo esta venda en los ojos?-pregunto alarmado el chico se sentía muy extraño, pero sentía que comenzaba a relajarse a pesar del miedo

Una pregunta a la ves conejito, ¿no recuerdas nada?- dijo la voz que se mesclaba con los ecos  
Yo –dijo shun – estaba…. estaba en una disco… Hyoga me llevo, el queria que conociera su lugar favorito y yo… yo no recuerdo mas….. 

No recuerdas?- m déjame refrescarte la memoria-   
Entraste a la disco y te vi , estabas hermoso conejito  
No me digas así- reclamo el chico-

Claro conejito , lo que digas , bien te decía ibas acompañado de ese tipo y te vi. , me senté a tu lado y puse en tu bebida un poco de éxtasis , en cuanto te descuidaste .

Que hiciste?- maldito te voy a aaa.

¿A que conejito, a que?- dijo burlonamente la voz cuando te empezaste a sentir mal tu amigo corrió por el auto, y entonces te dijo que esperaras pero el no sabia que tenias una dosis de éxtasis así que no sabe que en ese estado tenias mas dificultad de concentración fue fácil decir que venia en su nombre y te subiste a mi coche , ahora estas aquí conejito eres mi nueva mascota  
Shun sintió como el extraño lo besaba quería rechazarlo empujarlo pero estaba tan débil y sentía tanto calor. Recordaba confusamente parte de lo que decía el tipo pero no recordaba haberse subido al auto de un extraño es que eso no podía ser ¿o si?

Las manos frías de aquel hombre se metieron bajo la camisa del joven, y exploraron su cuerpo shun quiso alejarse pero se topo con la pared.

Shhhhhhh…se buen conejito, y no pongas resistencia, así te dolerá menos…- lagrimas de miedo corrieron por los ojos de shun al escuchar esas palabras, tenia tanto miedo y quería tanto resistirse pero sentía que no podía y un calor intenso lo hacia sudar.

Conejito ¿ tienes sed? ¿Quieres beber algo?- un hubo respuesta, moría de sed pero no le pediría nada a el se que si la sed y el calor son comunes con el éxtasis ten bebe esto, dijo poniendo un popote en su boca y shun bebió era algo dulce y sabroso- jugo de zanahoria conejito para ti –dijo la voz y le arrebató el jugo antes de que pudiera beber suficiente, ahora e toca a mi saciarme un poco la sed.

El hombre que tenia a shun lo abrazo sensualmente y comenzó a besarlo, por mas resistencia que encontraba la euforia del éxtasis pronto empezó a hacer efecto en el muchacho y su legua exploro aquel terreno nuevo las manos frías se metieron en el pantalón y shun se hizo hacia tras y se pego a la pared pero no pudo hacer nada .

Pronto la sensación de lujuria que sentía lo convirtió en presa fácil , ni siquiera intento moverse de nuevo hasta que sintió como le bajaban lo pantalones dejándolo expuesto al aire frió de la habitación . Shun no tenia fuerzas cuando sintió que su pierna era levantada y y apoyada contra algo, un hombro tal ves , shun sintió que lo labios que lo besaban antes ahora lo succionaban con fuerza y lo lamían

¡NO! ¡¡¡DETENTE! ¡PARA NO SIGUAS!¡TE LO SUPLICO!- imploro shun sin ser escuchado pronto shun solo podía escuchar su propia voz gimiendo y gritando , demaciado débil para ayudarse a si mismo, demasiado excitado para querar hacer algo por parar al extraño aunque pudiera

capi 2

Shun gemía incontrolablemente bajo la implacable hambre de aquel extraño que lo estaba volviendo loco, su mente gritaba que no, que el ya tenia a alguien a quien pertenecer, a Hyoga no lo había dejado aun llegar tan lejos tenia miedo, miedo de dejarse llevar y no quería que este extraño obtuviera de el lo que aun no le daba a nadie.

Pero no, su cuerpo estaba embragado por la sensación y por el extasías y la succión arrolladora que sentía lo hacia perder el control. Entones paso algo que shun no esperaba

-Listo- dijo el extraño separándose de Shun quien tenia en ese momento una erección en verdad impresionante ahora hay que dejar este lindo adorno así

¿de que hablas? -dijo Shun jadeando. Shun sintió que algo era atado firmemente a su miembro en la base

-Listo conejito eres mi regalo y tenia que atarte un moño de regalo-dijo el hombre que se echo a reírse shun no tuviera esa venda en sus ojos, hubiera podido ver que tenia un gran moño verde atado a su parte mas intima.-Ahora hay que terminar de arreglarte pero antes conejito toma mas jugo de zanahoria porque no quiero que te deshidrates y el éxtasis es una de las cosas que mas causa.

Shun se sentía incomodo y sonrojado, jadeaba y sentía que esa presión en su miembro le impedía descargarse y lo necesitaba. Pero en cuanto puso el extraño el jugo en su boca shun lo bebió desesperadamente pues la sed que tenía era inmensa también.

Suficiente conejito dijo el extraño ahora si-Shun escucho un ruido metálico - ¿quieres adivinar que es?-El extraño hizo el sonido de nuevo-zshz zshz, eran como cuando dos cuchillos se afilan y shun tembló y apretó los dientes, el hombre lo beso intensamente y shun sintió un metal frió rozando su vientre y su pecho, pero no lo cortaban, solo lo tocaba. Un toque muy suave que le erizaban la piel.

El extraño dejo de besarlo y siguió haciendo lo suyo pronto shun se dio cuenta de lo que el sonido era .Unas tijeras cortando en dedazos toda su playera ahora shun estaba totalmente desnudo ante el extraño 

No, eso es falso llevaba un moño.

Mmmmmmmmm… conejito que lindo que estas , ahora solo faltan un par de cosas- Shun sintió que le ponían una diadema y le amarraban una especie de listón a la cintura algo esponjado, muy suave, reposaba sobre el punto donde su espalda perdía su nombre.   
Eso es mi mascota ahora si pareces un conejito

¿ Que hiciste?-Pregunto shun con indignación- solo acomodara tu colita y tus orejas mi precioso conejito. Fue su respuesta , la voz era confusa y había un cierto eco que no le permitía reconocerla .

El extraño comenzó a besar a shun que encadenado con sus brazos elevados al techo no podía hacer mas que admitir cada una de las cosas que le hacían aunque sus mejillas demostraban los caminos de muchas lagrimas vertidas , las manos de su captor se deslizaron sobre el torso de Shun y acariciaron lujuriosamente su cintura y sus caderas apretaron ese traserito tentador

Por favor yo no te echo nada, y yo ya tengo a alguien déjame ir, te lo suplico- dijo shun entre sollozos al sentir un dedo de aquella misteriosa mano explorar con cuidado su entrada.

No te preocupes te voy a tratar muy bien -dijo aquella voz confusa que cobraba tonos picaros y seductores- siempre he cuidado bien de mis mascotitas.

Capi3

Bueno este capitulo es lo mas porno que escrito en toda mi vida así que quedan advertidos  
Jajajajaa aay y no me vayan a matar

Jugando y probando cosas nuevas

Por favor yo no te echo nada, y yo ya tengo a alguien déjame ir, te lo suplico- dijo shun entre sollozos al sentir un dedo de aquella misteriosa mano explorar con cuidado su entrada.

No te preocupes te voy a tratar muy bien -dijo aquella voz confusa que cobraba tonos picaros y seductores- siempre he cuidado bien de mis mascotitas.

El extraño beso a shun por la fuerza esta vez trato de resistir pero no pudo, shun estaba tan débil y drogado de pronto el extraño se despego de el. Lo dejo solo un momento y shun sintió el frió en su cuerpo.

La temperatura es fresca e puesto el clima al máximo, no quiero que te calientes mucho es un efecto del éxtasis, es por tu bien

Shun sintió que el extraño volvía a poner las manos sobre el estas resbalan

¿Qué haces?- pregunto con ansiedad 

Voy a ponerte un poco de aceite lubricante- el hombre acariciaba el pecho de shun desde atrás y se detenía a jugar con sus pezones endurecidos, shun apretaba los dientes para no demostrar su excitación. La cual era muy obvia en su cuerpo, el extraño froto cada espacio disponible en el cuerpo blanco y hermoso de shun

Cuando parecía haber acabado se detuvo a acariciar el traserito apretado y redondo que el chico tenia y que lo estaba volviendo loco shun sintió como unos dedo separaron sus glúteos y una lengua caliente comenzaba a jugar allí. Luego sintió como unos dedos largos y delegados se dedicaban a el con gran cuidado, untando cada rincón cerca y en la entradita de shun, ahora si que no pudo hacer mas que gritar y suplicar que se detuviera aunque… en el fondo la sensación no era nada despreciable, shun estaba muy asustado, nuevamente aquella lengua jugando y shun volviéndose loco, el extraño acaricio nuevamente el miembro de shun pero no lo suficiente para dejarle acabar. Sobretodo con tan grande impedimento que resultaba el dichoso moñito verde atado a la base.

Listo conejito, ¿Vez que no a sido tan malo? –shun temblaba tanto por lo que acababa de sentir, como por la droga que había consumido esa noche. El extraño se abrazo a la espalda de shun y comenzó a besarlo mientras sus mansos se deliraban sobre su vientre plano fuerte un tanto marcado por sus entrenamientos.

No había duda este conejito si que era lindo, y se vería aun mejor en la película porno que estaba filmando con el ese momento, si tan solo el no tuviera la venda en los ojos podría ver la cámara y gran espejo a su espalda- no te asustes conejito esto no te va a doler demasiado.

Por favor no me penetres…yo no he tenido aun relaciones sexuales con nadie y...te lo suplico…yo ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero pertenecer y no eres tu. -Shun lloraba como desearía a ver accedido en su momento a los muchos intentos de seducción que Hyoga había tenido para con el.

Tranquilo conejito aun no llega ese momento además si eres virgen con mayor razón primero hay que hacer que te sientas desosó para cuando acabe con tigo me suplicaras que te penetre y te haga mío una y otra ves. 

Nunca-dijo shun llorando, una risa cruel fue su respuesta shun sintió aquel hombre volver a separar sus glúteos estaba tan lubricado que aun el toque mas frió resultaba suave sintió algo , presionando contra su entradita, shun se apretó tanto como pudo pero al final la presión fue mucha. sin embargo no era lo que suponía.

Tranquilo conejito son solo cuentas de madera, cuantas grandes cada una tiene entre 1.cm y 2cm de diámetro aumentan poco a poco, son cerca de 10, meteré una a una, será algo agradable si dejas de resistirte.

¿Por qué me haces esto? no te hice nada-dijo shun jadeando al sentir una nueva cuanta en su interior, seguida de mas gotitas lubricantes-Conejito eres tan hermoso e inocente la pregunta mas lógica seria ¿ como resistirme a hacerte esto conejito? 

Shun sentía como las cuantas una, tras otra, entraban en el, mientras el jadeaba y lloraba , y su respiración entrecortada deba una clara muestra de su desesperación , finalmente cuando el extraño termino , una argolla atada a un hilillo muuuuuuuy largo que unía todas las cuantas era lo único que quedaba, el hombre dijo: ahora veras como esto funciona.

El extraño soltó un poco las cadenas que sostenían a shun solo entonces shun se dio cuanta de cuan indefenso estaba. Cuando callo de rodillas, completamente incapaz de mantenerse de pie por si mismo. El extraño detuvo las cadenas de tal modo que mantenían a shun arrodillado, pero erguido y con los brazos aun extendidos hacia el techo.

Mira conejito te toca a ti portarte bien con migo –y diciendo esto metió en la boca de shun su miembro, al principio shun se resistió a obedecerle, pero el extraño jalo la argolla y una cuanta salio de shun, el gimió y comenzó a sentir como el extraño guiaba su cabeza.

El extraño veía fascinado como la colita de conejo de shun brincaba con cada movimiento.

Cada ves que el se detenía Shun , su captor jalaba la cuerda y una cuanta mas resbalaba afuera de el. Pronto shun sintió que se ahogaba y para evitarlo se trago hasta la última gota que resbalaba en su garganta.

El extraño saco la ultima perla y shun sintió que su boca era liberada se sentía tan humillado solo podía llorar tenia tanto miedo de lo que continuación le haría su secuestrador- ¿Hyoga donde estarás amor?- pensó desesperado sintiendo como las cadenas se aflojaban completamente y Shun cayo al suelo semiinconsciente llorando y sintiéndose terrible, poco a poco quedo inconsciente

Shun despertó al poco tiempo aun tenia la venda en los ojos la voz familiar y confusa le dijo de forma seductora:

Despertaste conejito.¡¡Que bueno porque es hora de tomar tu postre conejito!

Shun sintió que estaba acostado ero no era una cama era algo mas duro sintió que sus manos estaban atadas por las muñecas abiertas en cruz sus piernas también estaban atadas y separadas y amarradas, sintió el peso del extraño sobre de el besándolo acariciándolo, sentía menos presión en su miembro su erección se había relajado constantemente pero aun estaba atado.

-¿Dónde estoy?  
-Estas en la mesa conejito eres el postre de hoy- dijo el extraño y metió un dedo en la boca del chico, había lago muy dulce en su dedo, betún .

Shun lo saboreó casi sin darse cuanta de lo increíblemente sexy que se veía chupando ese dedito cubierto de betún.

Si , es mi turno ahora-dijo el extraño Shun sintió como el betún frió caía sobre su cuerpo el extraño parecía escribir sobre el con el betún , luego lamía y chupaba hasta acabarse el dulce Shun sintió como su captor succionaba fuertemente sus pezones y acariciaba su cuerpo, esparciendo el dulce, luego sintió que todo su miembro era cubierto y una vez mas sintió la boca de aquel abusador , dándole placer , placer que el no quería , al menos no de el a estas alturas shun deseaba mas que nada tener sexo y acabar con esto de una vez pero no quería que su primer vez fuera así nuevamente estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax y el extraño se detuvo maliciosamente.

¿Casi a punto no es así conejito?-Shun lloraba de impotencia al no poder defenderse, de pronto sintio algo penetrando en el –Tranquilo mi mascotita , tranquilo, estas muy bien lubricado , uno de mis mejores trabajos diria yo, y esto que te estoy poniendo es un vibrador como de 8 cm de largo por 3 de diámetro, tiene 3 velocidades ¿las probamos ?

No por fa……..haaaaaaaaaaaa …….haaaaaaaaagggg –la respiración agitada de Shun se mezcló con una sinfonía de ruiditos sensuales que hacia las orejitas de conejo se movían de un lado a otro mientras que el negaba con la cabeza , las velocidades subían y bajaban de pronto se quedo en la primera velocidad, el extraño metió la cajita del control remoto también ovalada como un huevito pequeño dentro de shun y nuevamente nada mas que un cordoncito del que colgaba una discreta argollita era todo lo que se veía. 

De pronto un ruido estremecedor lleno el lugar

El extraño se separo de shun, no se escucho nada un par de segundos y luego.

Maldito infeliz como te atreves a hacerle eso a Mi Shun- dijo cierto rubio con voz clara que shun reconoció enseguida

Hyoga- grito el chico atado sobre la mesa 

Tranquilo amor, ya pronto acabara esto- gritos y golpes se escucharon y tan rápido como empezaron terminaron shun sintió como era desamarrado y abrasado fuertemente, estaba débil cuando sintió las manos cariñosas de Hyoga quitarle la venda shun lloraba y abrazaba hyoga desesperadamente

Tranquilo amor ya paso, ya estoy aquí. Tranquilo-Shun sentía como los protectores brazos de su amado lo confortaban y lo abrazaban , Shun simplemente lo beso con intensidad mientras sus lagrimas seguir brotando

Capi4

Tranquilo amor, ya pronto acabara esto- gritos y golpes se escucharon y tan rápido como empezaron terminaron. Shun sintió como era desamarrado y abrazado fuertemente, estaba débil cuando sintió las manos cariñosas de Hyoga quitarle la venda, Shun lloraba y abrazaba Hyoga desesperadamente

Tranquilo amor ya paso, ya estoy aquí. Tranquilo-Shun sentía como los protectores brazos de su amado lo confortaban y lo abrazaban, Shun simplemente lo beso con intensidad mientras sus lagrimas seguían brotando.

Hyoga …- dijo Shun apenas en un susurró y casi por instinto que por otra cosa busco la mano de su novio y la guió hasta su miembro atado. Hyoga lo miro y trago saliva –Ese mal nacido- murmuro y con mucho cuidado desato a chico y comenzó a masturbarle suavemente. Shun gemía aliviado y cerraba los ojos sintiéndose a salvo y gozando plenamente de la sensación, por primera vez en la noche.

Hyoga estaba demasiado embelesado mirando la cara de shun como para fijarse en la suave forma en que sus orejitas de conejo se movían en su cabeza, la cual estaba echada para atrás, era la primera vez que shun le pedía a Hyoga que le hiciera esto y aun en estas circunstancias resultaba sumamente erótico.

Finalmente por primera vez en la noche Shun llego al clímax y se sintió aliviado , sus caderas temblaban y sus ojos lloraban , gruesas y abundantes lagrimas

Hyoga lo abrazo muy fuertemente y le quito esa diadema con las orejas de conejo que traía . Se quito el saco negro que tenia puesto y se lo puso a Shun, el seguía temblando.

-Ya mi amor.. ya , te voy a llevar al hospital y pronto te sentirás mejor, luego llamaremos a la policía y…

¡¡Noo! – Dijo Shun con terror en su voz –No quiero ir a ningún lado, quiero estar contigo Hyoga, quiero sentirme a salvo en tus brazos.

Mi amor pero.. Ese tipo .. El te ..-Hyoga beso a Shun en la frente

- No quiero amor, no quiero mas humillaciones esta noche, no quiero que otro extraño me toque haciéndome exámenes, ni siquiera en un hospital y no quiero que le digas ni a la policía, ni a nadie lo que paso hoy. –Shun miro a los ojos a Hyoga- no se lo digas a nadie, menos a nuestro amigos, no quiero que nadie se entere. y menos mi hermano- Shun se abrazo de Hyoga y vio el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, el hombre le daba la espalda y solo su cabello largo y negro de veía, ya que su rostro miraba en sentido contrario de donde estaba shun .

Lo mataste ¿verdad? –Dijo Shun

Después de lo que te hizo mi amor , no podia perdonarle la vida.

Se lo merece por drogarme-Hyoga abrió grandemente sus ojos con miedo e hizo que Shun lo mirara.

Te drogo ¿Con que te drogo Shun lo sabes?

Dijo que me había dado éxtasis pero que estaria bien si me mantenia fresco e hidratado.  
Hyoga cargo a Shun en sus brazos y lo saco de allí lo sentó en la parte del pasajero de su auto, y cerro la puerta.

Shun sintió como accidentalmente la velocidad del vibrador que tenia adentro de el había subido y comenzó a gemir y cerrar los ojos. 

Shun entiendelo mi vida, te tengo que llevar a un hospital-.dijo Hyoga al subirse al auto- pero shun se inclino sobre el regazo de su novio y comenzó a bajarle el siper .

No Hyoga, no quiero ir a un hospital, quiero ir aun hotel- diciendo esto se apodero de Hyoga mientras conducia y afortunadamente el rojo del semáforo lo obligó a detenerse.

Hyoga acaricio y guió un momento los movimientos de shun. ¡¡dios! tenia que estar muy drogado para hacer algo así. Las calles estaban vacías eran cerca de las 4 am.

Hyoga suspiro profundamente – por todos los cielos shun … dame un respiro, déjame pensar.

Hyoga necesito que me hagas el amor, te necesito mucho Hyoga.. -Dijo Shun con voz suplicante levantando la cabeza.

Hyoga lo beso aun cuando el semáforo cambio a verde y el único carro que estaba tras de ellos comenzó a pitar desesperado y finalmente los sobrepaso.

Bien vamos a un hotel- dijo Hyoga y su Shun sonrió, se veía muy colorado y jadeaba constantemente, suspiraba, gemía.

Hyoga estaba calentándose solo con eso, llegaron a un hotel y Hyoga se bajo en la administración, lo que shun le pareció no más de unos cuantos segundos. Tras estacionares Hyoga cargo a Shun hasta el cuarto y lo metió, cerro la puerta de una patada, luego camino y en la cama lo recostó con nada mas puesto que su saco negro que se abrió dejando ver la nueva erección del peliverde que rogaba a Hyoga que se le acercara. 

El rubio gateó sobre la cama hasta tenerlo bajo de el y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente.

Hyoga no aguanto mas, ya no puedo mas…-dijo con un hilo de voz lastimera. Shun abrió sus piernas y tomo la mano de hyoga para guiarla entre ellas, fue entonces cuando Hyoga finalmente lo noto.

¿Shun ?-dijo tomando la pequeña argolla que parecía salir de entre los glúteos del muchacho que lloraba y suplicaba.

Ya sacalo, ya no aguanto mas , por favor- Hyoga estiro la argolla y un pequeño control remoto que al parecer marcaba la velocidad mas alta salio del chico , shun lloraba-¿Te lastime ?-pregunto el rubio –no, ya… sacadlo –Hyoga estiro el cordón de nuevo y esta ves un vibrador de 3 cm de diámetro y 8 de largo salio de su interior.

¡¡¡Por Dios! Shun porque no me lo dijiste antes?-shun que no sabia muy bien que contestar, ya que se encontraba afectado por las drogas aunque ya este efecto disminuía cada ves mas, solo alcanzó a decir lo mas honesto que paso por su cabeza.

Es que no me preguntaste- dijo inocentemente mientras jadeaba, Hyoga lo beso en los labios y comenzó a acariciarlo. Eran tan hermosos sus pequeños y rosados pezones como perlas endurecidas resaltando en su pecho.Hyoga los tomo en su boca y comenso unsuabe jugueteo que hizo a Shun gritar de placer

Hyoga te necesito , te quiero dentro de mi por favor.. -gemía el pequeño Shun, mientras le bajaba el pantalón a Hyoga, él le ayudo y muy pronto ya no tenia nada mas puesto que la camisa blanca y shun se la desabrochaba ansiosamente.

Cuando finalmente lo hubo desnudado, Hyoga le quito el saco, y lo volteo de lado, para acomodarse atrás de el .

Shhh tranquilo bebe, esto no te va a doler mucho- dijo Hyoga, el metió su brazo izquierdo bajo su nuca y lo abrazo con fuerza poniendo dicha mano sobre su pecho, con la derecha guió su miembro dentro de shun estaba increíblemente bien lubricado y bastante mas que preparado así que casi no sintió dolor, solo placer cuando Hyoga estuvo finalmente dentro suyo. Hyoga levanto su pierna y comenzó a embestirlo suavemente shun gritaba de felicidad y de placer, el nombre de Hyoga se anunciaba al viento con fuerza.

El rubio besaba Shun en los hombros y sobre su nuca separando sus cabellos.   
Se giro sobre de Shun y lo dejo de bajo de él. Se detuvo un instante acomodándose en una nueva posición, esta vez jalo las caderas de Shun que quedaron en el aire mientras el chico se aferraba a la almohada. La colita de conejo que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibida, aun estaba atada a sus caderas pero Hyoga no tenia intenciones de quitarla en ese momento. Hyoga siguió poseyendo a shun y al hacerlo la colita brincaba sobre sus caderas que se mecían en un ir y venir interminable. Hyoga metió su mano debajo de shun y busco su hombría, agregándole con sus caricias un placer que shun desconocía hasta ese momento.

De pronto todo fue una explosión de éxtasis y placer para ambos. Shun cayó rendido sobre la cama, sollozando, y hyoga le arranco la colita de conejo y la arrojo a un rincón del cuarto.

Abrazo a shun con fuerza y beso su espalda y acaricio sus piernas hasta que shun se giro a el y lo abrazo muy fuerte aun llorando.-júrame que nunca le dirás nada de esto a nadie Hyoga . Júralo- dijo shun.

Te lo juro mi amor- dijo Hyoga y Shun se quedo dormido llorando sobre su pecho, mientras Hyoga lo abrazaba y besaba con ternura y restos de lujuria

Epilogo

Listo terminado, espero les guste y me manden sus opiniones tambien espero que no me maten . bueno sin mas aqui esta el epilogo prometido 

Shun llevaba 2 días adormilado, a ratos se despertaba y a ratos caía dormido en el mas profundo de los sueños o en la mas angustiante de las fiebres.  
Hyoga lo cuidaba en ese miso hotel al que hacia dos días y dos noches habían llegado, a base de las suplicas de Shun por tener sexo tan rápido como fuera posible.  
Shun había tenido ratos buenos y malos desde ese momento.  
Dormir entre los protectores brazos de su amado era algo maravilloso, pero sentirse consumido por la fiebre era terrible, era aun peor que Hyoga hubiera usado su cosmos de modo muy suave y limitado para bajarle la temperatura , porque Shun recordaba lo sucedido en aquel cuarto y el frió que reinaba en el.  
Shun recordaba que Hyoga lo había metido a bañar, ( varias veces )tanto por petición suya, pues se sentía muy sucio, como para bajarle la fiebre , provocada por la droga del Extasis.  
Hyoga lo cargaba desnudo como se lo había llevado de aquel sitio y le murmuraba cosas lindas y tranquilizadoras al oído mientras lo sentaba en su regazo y lo enjabonaba.  
Dios que bueno era Hyoga enjabonándolo , con tantisisimo detalle a veces Shun suplicaba por un poco mas y Hyoga le daba mas, a veces solo comenzaba a llorar y se acurrucaba en sus brazos como había sucedido la primera ves que se metieron a la tina juntos.  
Hyoga lo hacia comer casi a la fuerza y se acostaba a su lado para hacerle sentir seguridad.  
Shun lo había escuchado llorar y hacia intentos por calmarlo.  
Estoy bien mi amor, le decía de veras es solo ... amor tu fuiste el primero , tu llegaste a tiempo, porque el no me penetro , solo uso esos juguetes horribles con migo, cielo pero tu fuiste quien entro en mi por primera vez. Fuiste tu quien me salvaste. Eres tu mi héroe, y quien yo amo. – le decía Shun aun un tanto mareado y Hyoga lo abrazaba tan fuerte que lastimaba y seguía llorando en silencio. Soltándole besitos dulces y suaves sobre la cabeza, carisias amorosas y a veces llenas de lujuria.

No mi amor si yo fuera un héroe esto no hubiera pasado- era la respuesta de Hyoga

Hyoga era lujurioso, durante largos ratos en que Shun descansaba y parecía dormido, estaba en verdad semiinconsciente y Hyoga se recostaba junto a el, incitándole, acariciándole lascivamente. Shun acababa entre sus manos gimiendo y sintiendo los labios hambrientos de Hyoga en sus zonas mas erógenas.

Pero Shun sentía que Hyoga necesitaba tenerlo así, que era su forma natural de demostrarle amor, una forma libidinosa pero... su forma al fin.

La mañana del tercer día Shun se levanto de la cama algo mas despejado, Hyoga no estaba en el cuarto, el estaba desnudo, por primera ves desde que Hyoga lo había rescatado había caído en la cuenta de que se había pasado los días y las noches completamente desnudo y se puso de pie tomando la chaqueta negra de Hyoga ¿Dónde estaba el?¿Por qué hyoga no estaba en el cuarto a su lado?

Hyoga no se le había separado para nada desde que lo había rescatado, incluso había pedido comida rápida por tres días , habían comido pizza , suchi , hamburguesas, comida mexicana , sin contar con que el repartidor de cierto súper que Hyoga encontró en el directorio y que no estando lejos ofrecía el servicio de llevar las compras hasta su casa.

Así era como habían sobrevivido esos 3 días de encierro total ¿Dónde estaba su Hyoga ahora? El no estaba en el cuarto. Shun se puso enzima la única prenda de ropa que encontró, el saco de Hyoga y se asomo por la ventana.

La luz cegadora entro de pronto y Shun se cubrió la cara un instante hasta acostumbrarse   
Entonces miro afuera y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado de terror 

Shiryu, ¿Que estaba haciendo Shiryu allí?¿Acaso Hyoga lo estaba poniendo al tanto de lo que había pasado? ¿Estaba Hyoga mandando indicaciones a la mansión para que no se preocuparan? Shun corrió al baño desolado y se puso a llorar , se deslizó sobre la puerta que había cerrado con violencia y se sentó en el piso abrazando sus piernas.

¿Porque tenia que decírselo justo a Shiryu, el único que sabia de su relación, ya que todos los demás sospechaban pero nunca les habían dado el gusto de sacarlos de la dudas.  
¿Que estaría pasando en la mansión, ¿los estarían buscando, estarían todos preocupados?

Hyoga entro en el cuarto y al no ver a Shun se acerco a la única parte donde el podía estar, llevaba una maleta en la mano. Hyoga escucho a chico de ojos verdes llorando e intento abrir la puerta, pero no pudo Shun estaba sentado justo del otro lado obstruyéndola.

¿Amor estas bien, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre de nuevo? ¿Porque no me abres amor? Déjame entrar cielo- le suplico tiernamente Hyoga

No! -Grito el muchacho- te vi hablando con Shiryu te dije que no le dijeras nada, ni a el, ni a nadie lo prometiste.

Y te lo e cumplido mi cielo no le dije nada, le mentí y si me abres te explico ¿no me quieres abrir mi amor?

Shun se puso de pie y le abrió con la cabeza agachada-¿seguro no le has dicho nada?- pregunto avergonzado.

Hyoga le sonrió y lo abrazo con ternura. 

Ni una palabra mi amor. Lo que pasa es que me trajo ropa tuya y mía de la mansión, no e podido salir a comprarla y no puedes andar siempre desnudo, aunque... Hyoga acaricio el trasero de Shun haciéndolo sonrojar muchísimo-a mi no me molesta en nada.

Hyoga cargo a Shun y se lo llevo a la cama, tomándolo por sorpresa y comenzó a besarlo con ternura. 

Lo que tu necesitas mi ángel es salir de aquí, sentirte a salvo y pasarla bien , por eso hablaba con Shiryu pero no le dije lo que paso.  
¿Que le dijiste? ¿De que hablaron? – pregunto Shun dejándolo hacer con el lo que quisiera, y Hyoga al parecer quería jugar sobre el suave terreno de su piel blanca y expuesta, sin un objetivo partículas solo por jugar.

Mira mi amor después de que vinimos aquí .. Bueno ya eran como las 2 o 3 de la mañana, tenia que decirles algo no podíamos simplemente desaparecer amor, asi que llame a la mansión después de que te quedaste dormido y dije que nos habíamos sacado un premio y que nos íbamos de vacaciones a un lugar llamado Cancún, en México sabes . y que como era para dos personas pues iríamos los dos, que había sido una especie de rifa y que debíamos irnos ya porque el avión salía en unas horas y si no que perdíamos el vuelo.

¿Y se lo creyeron?- pregunto Shun si, a Shiryu que sabe lo nuestro le cambie un poco la versión le llame al celular y le dije que estábamos en un hotel y que nos íbamos a ir en un par de días que tu y yo estábamos formalizando nuestra relación…  
¿Eso significa que tu le dijiste que tu y yo estábamos teniendo sexo en un hotel?  
No con esas palabras amor pero si algo así. También le dije que el viaje lo íbamos a hacer hoy y que necesitábamos que nos trajera discretamente algunas maletas y no le dije mas.  
Shun lo miraba extrañado que raro que te creyera eso del viaje – dijo Shun pensativo  
no es raro no después de ver esto- Hyoga saco del bolsillo dos pases de avión los había comprado por internet en el Civercafe del hotel- Veras amor, como te dije necesitas salir y olvidar lo que paso sentirte a salvo y pasarla bien. Creo que un viaje es lo mejor para los dos.

Shun no se lo podía creer, Hyoga lo llevaría a un viaje al extranjero- Hyoga debió salirte muy caro- dijo Shun con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veía los boletos en sus manos   
Tómalo como una luna de miel amor, después de todo no podemos hacer legal nuestra unión, pero podemos celebrarla. Además lo vale y para algo esta el dichoso fideicomiso que nos dejo el señor Kido ¿no?-Dijo besándolo apasionadamente mientras le quitaba el saco y lo dejaba de nuevo desnudo  
Muchas cosas pasarían antes de llegar al aeropuerto  
Fin jajajajjajaja nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo eso no es cierto  
Bueno el que quiera un final sin traumas déjelo aquí , hucha , adiós . Pero si no te importa enterarte de cosas por las que me mataras, bueno sigue leyendo jajajjajaa están advertidas se van a traumar jajajaja

Cancún era hermoso Shun no había visto algo así  
Playas encantadoras de arenas finas y blancas , agua color turquesa siempre tibia , palmeras de las que colgaban hamacas y hoteles de lujo  
Hyoga llevo a Shun al mejor hotel de todo el lugar.Gran Melia (http/quintanaroo. ) era hermoso solo estar allí , tan impresionante, Hyoga abrió la puerta de la habitación y cargo a shun dentro de ella hasta la cama , cerrando la puerta de una patada.  
La primera noche en aquel paraíso era mas de lo que Shun hubiera soñado, pero la brisa de la noche, salada y calida que lo arrullaba no consiguió arrastrarlo al reino de los sueños.  
¿Que pasa amor, ¿no tienes sueño? –Dijo Hyoga .  
Shun volteo y le beso y se abrazo a el  
Mi amor ¿como me encontraste? ¿Es decir después de que me llevaron?-pregunto el chico

Hyoga lo abrazo con dulzura y acaricio sus cabellos suaves sedosos que olían siempre a champú. –mira mi bien, yo quisiera que te olvidaras de eso si. Yo quiero que empecemos todo de cero, que veas lo hermosa que esta vida y aprendas a vivirla a mi lado amor sin nubes negras que te atormenten .¿Acaso este paraíso no es suficiente para ti mi ángel ?  
Si me dices como me encontraste entonces te prometo que intentare olvidar, pero tengo dudas y si no las calmo , no me podré olvidar de esto nunca….Hyoga… necesito que me digas.-Dijo Shun entre sus brazos.  
Hyoga respiro profundamente, y lo beso en la cabeza.  
Cuando tu me dijiste en la disco que te sentias mal y que te querias ir, no imagine que te sentías tan mal. Por eso te dije que esperaras en la puerta mientras iba por el carro cuando legue vi que ya no estabas pregunte al portero y el dijo que te había visto subir al carro de alguien mas, que se había identificado como amigo mío o algo así.

Me describió al tipo y al carro y trate de buscarlos un rato como por 15 min dando vueltas cerca del lugar, me regrese a la disco y pregunte al cantinero y los meseros si sabían quien era el hombre, a cada uno les daba tu descripción y la del tipo.  
Por fin un cantinero me dijo que ese hombre era un tipo que siempre se jactaba de filmar pornografía con adolescentes y que le había dado un par de direcciones por si alguna ves veía a alguien que resultara buen cliente .Me dijo que lo apodaban chacal y yo me aterrorice y fui al sitio de la dirección que resulto ser un tugurio horrible a una hora de camino, yo para entonces estaba aterrado de lo que pudiera hacerte alguien que sabia hacia pornografía amor, con adolescentes como tu.

Creo que golpe a todos allí hasta que un pobre diablo me dijo donde... bueno donde estaba.  
Me encontraste me rescataste y te volviste mi héroe por una eternidad -dijo Shun esforzándose por reír Hyoga lo miro muy seriamente.  
Promete que trataras de olvidar todo eso amor, si quieres hablarlo alguna ves te escuchare siempre lo sabes, pero quiero que intentes dejar eso a tras, que entiendas que ahora nada malo te a de suceder con migo.  
¿Y la cinta?-Pregunto Shun temeroso.  
La queme en un bote de basura junto con su estupida cámara casera después de que a matara al tipo ese. No pensarías que la dejaría a la mano de cualquiera o si  
Shun lo beso tiernamente  
Lo se, lo haré-Shun se acurruco en sus brazos y el mundo de los sueños lo acobijo bajo la protección de Hyoga  
…………………………………….   
Días mas tarde Shun parecía volver a ser el mismo, alegre, juguetón, ingenuo y poco a poco volvía su confianza, la extrema amabilidad de los lugareños le ayudaba mucho.  
Ring, Ring.  
Shun contesto el teléfono extrañadísimo era casi media día y ya estaban planeando salir a la playa del hotel –bueno-dijo la recepcioncita- es una llamada por cobrar de un señor llamado Shiryu Kido, desde Japón la acepta.  
Shun sonrió contento -Si claro –Contesto al poco tiempo una voz amigable y conocida lo saludo desde el otro lado de la línea, y Hyoga apareció desde la puerta del baño, atrás de la cama matrimonial donde el chico de ojos verdes hablaba por teléfono, mientras miraba al balcón y contemplaba el mar. Sin darse cuenta de que Hyoga le miraba con lujuria la espalda descubierta. Shun solo tenía puesto, el traje de baño.  
Shun ¿como están, acá se les extraña bastante, a tu hermano le a caído mal la idea de que te fueras de Vacaciones con Hyoga pero los premios de rifa de ese tipo no se pueden desperdiciar ¿verdad?  
Shun sonrió recordando lo que había dicho Hyoga –Si es el paraíso Shiryu , es lo máximo de verdad y la playa es tan hermosa , la gente es amable y la comida es rica.  
Me alegro -le contesto el dragón  
Estamos comiendo pescado y otros mariscos de formas muy distintas a las que suelen preparar en casa, pero creo que lo que dicen de los mariscos es cierto- dijo con inocencia casi infantil- porque Hyoga esta inquietísimo, y no me deja tranquilo, ni un ratito y con tono casi divertido y pícaro un tanto apenado pregunto- ¿Crees que de veras son afrodisíacos los mariscos Shiryu?  
Hyoga corrió sobre el colchón y le arrebato el teléfono a Shun.-Bueno Shiryu , este no le hagas caso a Shun esta jugando- dijo parado sobre el colchón y poniendo sobre la cabeza de Shun la mano para que este que manoteaba no alcanzara el tel.  
No es cierto, no es cierto -dijo Shun con reproche- yo no digo mentiras, Shiryu regáñalo esta muy lujurioso con migo-gritaba el chico de tal modo que todo lo que dijo se escucho por la bocina . El moreno de cabello largo reía escuchándolo.  
Shun tecleo a Hyoga sobre la cama y le quito el teléfono,Shiryu regañalo yo no miento y el si esta muy inquieto. Hyoga le metio la mano bajo el bañador y shun se puso colorado hasta las orejas .  
Hyoga le susurro al oido algo muy bajito que Shiryu no pudo escuchar en la bocina.  
Shun si no vas a separarnos un lugar e la playa debajo de una sombra y dejas de apenarme con Shiryu entonces te voy a hacer cosas aquí que te daran la razon pero que no te gustara que el escuche por el telefono.

Shiryu me tengo que ir te dejo con Hyoga –dijo Shun tragando saliva después de ver la mirada lasciva de su amante el sabia que era capas de eso y mas-Salúdame a todos y llama me cuando no este Hyoga ¿si?   
Si prometido- le dijo su amigo

Shun tomo las toallas y las cosas de playa y se fue a hacer lo que Hyoga le decía dejándolo al teléfono

Parese que ya esta bien   
Si dijo Hyoga , te dije que se recuperaría pronto-Dijo Hyoga  
Me siento culpable ¿Sabes, le tengo cariño?   
Ya déjate de tonterías – dijo Hyoga – era la única forma , es un niño romántico y soñador ,ahora que cree que soy su héroe hace todo lo que le digo, además si me hubiese esperado a que se decidiera adarme el si hubiese acabado esperándolo por años.  
Ademas no te quejaste cuando te lo llevaste, ni mientras lo filmabas  
No me puedo crer que casi te Violas a Shun y para colmo usaras ese aparato que te distorsionaba la voz  
Pronto Hyoga lo veía caminar en dirección a la playa desde el balcón, al pequeño Shun . Hyoga sonrió- de otro modo me hubiera reconocido enseguida. Pero que te prestaras a hacer de villano caído eso fue genial. Te daría un oscar como al mejor muerto del mundo. 

A claro que no estarías tan feliz si hubiera insistido en verme el rostro- dijo el interlocutor de Hyoga.

No lo hubiera dejado ¿dime ya editaste el vide con lo que te di del hotel?-Pregunto curioso mientras levantaba la mano saludando Shún desde el bacón.

Quedo un video increíble , hice solo dos, recuerda que el tuyo te lo daré al volver, pero si fuera tu lo ponía donde Shun jamás lo encuentre.

No te apures, no lo vera jamás. Ahora si me disculpas , tengo que ir con Shun que ya se ve un poco desesperado porque no llego, nos veremos en cuando vuelva .  
Recuerdo disfruta tu luna de miel y trata bien a ese niño quieres ya no se merece mas desgracias- dijo Shiryu y colgo

Hyoga, colgo, salio del cuarto, bajo a la playa y se encontró con Shun besándolo en público para escándalo de algunos paseantes y se dispuso a pasar los días siguientes en el paraíso.

¿Vamos al agua amor?-Dijo Hyoga

Al fin del mundo mi héroe- le contesto Shun corriendo a su lado de la mano, hasta que se metieron al mar.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Soy yo en realidad tu héroe? (NC17 yaoi-rape) Terminado**

No me maten se que es cruel pero denme su opinión sin matarme advertencia hay violación de Shun si no te gusta mejor no lo leas y es primera parte  
cariños Aracely

¿Soy yo en realidad tu héroe? (NC17 yaoi-rape)

Estaba encadenado eso era algo muy común para el pero no en estas circunstancias , Shun no entendía ni donde estaba , ni recordaba como había llegado allí, tenia una venda sobre los ojos y se estaba muriendo de de sed. Sentía un calor extraño subiendo al cuerpo una extraña sensación

¿Cómo llegue aquí?¿porque tengo esta venda en los ojos y por que no tengo fuerza para soltarme?- pensó el chico de ojos verdes cuyo corazón sentía palpitar con inquietante temor algo malo pasaría pero……. Un ruido se escucho de pronto

-¿Quien esta allí?- grito el joven, pero nadie le respondió, shun se comenzaba a sentir realmente mal , extraño como si algo quisiera que pasara pero no entendía que .

El sudor aperlo su frentes, estaba de pie, sus manos levantadas al cielo, seguramente esas cadenas que sentían estaban atadas al techo pero….¿ de quien era Shun prisionero?  
Un ruido unos pasos algo se aceraba, alguien ¿Quién?

¿Quién esta allí?- grito Andrómeda nuevamente, la voz que escucho parecía raramente familiar un eco la distorsionaba no entendía que decía-¿Quién esta allí?-repitió

Shun entendió lo que aquella voz decía en susurros que se perdían en ecos esta vez

Al fin despertaste conejito,  
Estaba esperando que tu conciencia se aclarara(. …… aclarara… clara….ara) escucho shun en un extraño eco sin comprender lo que pasaba 

¿Quién eres, como llegue aqui ?¿que me pasa?¿porque estoy prisionero ?¿y porque tengo esta venda en los ojos?-pregunto alarmado el chico se sentía muy extraño, pero sentía que comenzaba a relajarse a pesar del miedo

Una pregunta a la ves conejito, ¿no recuerdas nada?- dijo la voz que se mesclaba con los ecos  
Yo –dijo shun – estaba…. estaba en una disco… Hyoga me llevo, el queria que conociera su lugar favorito y yo… yo no recuerdo mas….. 

No recuerdas?- m déjame refrescarte la memoria-   
Entraste a la disco y te vi , estabas hermoso conejito  
No me digas así- reclamo el chico-

Claro conejito , lo que digas , bien te decía ibas acompañado de ese tipo y te vi. , me senté a tu lado y puse en tu bebida un poco de éxtasis , en cuanto te descuidaste .

Que hiciste?- maldito te voy a aaa.

¿A que conejito, a que?- dijo burlonamente la voz cuando te empezaste a sentir mal tu amigo corrió por el auto, y entonces te dijo que esperaras pero el no sabia que tenias una dosis de éxtasis así que no sabe que en ese estado tenias mas dificultad de concentración fue fácil decir que venia en su nombre y te subiste a mi coche , ahora estas aquí conejito eres mi nueva mascota  
Shun sintió como el extraño lo besaba quería rechazarlo empujarlo pero estaba tan débil y sentía tanto calor. Recordaba confusamente parte de lo que decía el tipo pero no recordaba haberse subido al auto de un extraño es que eso no podía ser ¿o si?

Las manos frías de aquel hombre se metieron bajo la camisa del joven, y exploraron su cuerpo shun quiso alejarse pero se topo con la pared.

Shhhhhhh…se buen conejito, y no pongas resistencia, así te dolerá menos…- lagrimas de miedo corrieron por los ojos de shun al escuchar esas palabras, tenia tanto miedo y quería tanto resistirse pero sentía que no podía y un calor intenso lo hacia sudar.

Conejito ¿ tienes sed? ¿Quieres beber algo?- un hubo respuesta, moría de sed pero no le pediría nada a el se que si la sed y el calor son comunes con el éxtasis ten bebe esto, dijo poniendo un popote en su boca y shun bebió era algo dulce y sabroso- jugo de zanahoria conejito para ti –dijo la voz y le arrebató el jugo antes de que pudiera beber suficiente, ahora e toca a mi saciarme un poco la sed.

El hombre que tenia a shun lo abrazo sensualmente y comenzó a besarlo, por mas resistencia que encontraba la euforia del éxtasis pronto empezó a hacer efecto en el muchacho y su legua exploro aquel terreno nuevo las manos frías se metieron en el pantalón y shun se hizo hacia tras y se pego a la pared pero no pudo hacer nada .

Pronto la sensación de lujuria que sentía lo convirtió en presa fácil , ni siquiera intento moverse de nuevo hasta que sintió como le bajaban lo pantalones dejándolo expuesto al aire frió de la habitación . Shun no tenia fuerzas cuando sintió que su pierna era levantada y y apoyada contra algo, un hombro tal ves , shun sintió que lo labios que lo besaban antes ahora lo succionaban con fuerza y lo lamían

¡NO! ¡¡¡DETENTE! ¡PARA NO SIGUAS!¡TE LO SUPLICO!- imploro shun sin ser escuchado pronto shun solo podía escuchar su propia voz gimiendo y gritando , demaciado débil para ayudarse a si mismo, demasiado excitado para querar hacer algo por parar al extraño aunque pudiera


	3. Chapter 3

Capi3

Bueno este capitulo es lo mas porno que escrito en toda mi vida así que quedan advertidos  
Jajajajaa aay y no me vayan a matar

Jugando y probando cosas nuevas

Por favor yo no te echo nada, y yo ya tengo a alguien déjame ir, te lo suplico- dijo shun entre sollozos al sentir un dedo de aquella misteriosa mano explorar con cuidado su entrada.

No te preocupes te voy a tratar muy bien -dijo aquella voz confusa que cobraba tonos picaros y seductores- siempre he cuidado bien de mis mascotitas.

El extraño beso a shun por la fuerza esta vez trato de resistir pero no pudo, shun estaba tan débil y drogado de pronto el extraño se despego de el. Lo dejo solo un momento y shun sintió el frió en su cuerpo.

La temperatura es fresca e puesto el clima al máximo, no quiero que te calientes mucho es un efecto del éxtasis, es por tu bien

Shun sintió que el extraño volvía a poner las manos sobre el estas resbalan

¿Qué haces?- pregunto con ansiedad 

Voy a ponerte un poco de aceite lubricante- el hombre acariciaba el pecho de shun desde atrás y se detenía a jugar con sus pezones endurecidos, shun apretaba los dientes para no demostrar su excitación. La cual era muy obvia en su cuerpo, el extraño froto cada espacio disponible en el cuerpo blanco y hermoso de shun

Cuando parecía haber acabado se detuvo a acariciar el traserito apretado y redondo que el chico tenia y que lo estaba volviendo loco shun sintió como unos dedo separaron sus glúteos y una lengua caliente comenzaba a jugar allí. Luego sintió como unos dedos largos y delegados se dedicaban a el con gran cuidado, untando cada rincón cerca y en la entradita de shun, ahora si que no pudo hacer mas que gritar y suplicar que se detuviera aunque… en el fondo la sensación no era nada despreciable, shun estaba muy asustado, nuevamente aquella lengua jugando y shun volviéndose loco, el extraño acaricio nuevamente el miembro de shun pero no lo suficiente para dejarle acabar. Sobretodo con tan grande impedimento que resultaba el dichoso moñito verde atado a la base.

Listo conejito, ¿Vez que no a sido tan malo? –shun temblaba tanto por lo que acababa de sentir, como por la droga que había consumido esa noche. El extraño se abrazo a la espalda de shun y comenzó a besarlo mientras sus mansos se deliraban sobre su vientre plano fuerte un tanto marcado por sus entrenamientos.

No había duda este conejito si que era lindo, y se vería aun mejor en la película porno que estaba filmando con el ese momento, si tan solo el no tuviera la venda en los ojos podría ver la cámara y gran espejo a su espalda- no te asustes conejito esto no te va a doler demasiado.

Por favor no me penetres…yo no he tenido aun relaciones sexuales con nadie y...te lo suplico…yo ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero pertenecer y no eres tu. -Shun lloraba como desearía a ver accedido en su momento a los muchos intentos de seducción que Hyoga había tenido para con el.

Tranquilo conejito aun no llega ese momento además si eres virgen con mayor razón primero hay que hacer que te sientas desosó para cuando acabe con tigo me suplicaras que te penetre y te haga mío una y otra ves. 

Nunca-dijo shun llorando, una risa cruel fue su respuesta shun sintió aquel hombre volver a separar sus glúteos estaba tan lubricado que aun el toque mas frió resultaba suave sintió algo , presionando contra su entradita, shun se apretó tanto como pudo pero al final la presión fue mucha. sin embargo no era lo que suponía.

Tranquilo conejito son solo cuentas de madera, cuantas grandes cada una tiene entre 1.cm y 2cm de diámetro aumentan poco a poco, son cerca de 10, meteré una a una, será algo agradable si dejas de resistirte.

¿Por qué me haces esto? no te hice nada-dijo shun jadeando al sentir una nueva cuanta en su interior, seguida de mas gotitas lubricantes-Conejito eres tan hermoso e inocente la pregunta mas lógica seria ¿ como resistirme a hacerte esto conejito? 

Shun sentía como las cuantas una, tras otra, entraban en el, mientras el jadeaba y lloraba , y su respiración entrecortada deba una clara muestra de su desesperación , finalmente cuando el extraño termino , una argolla atada a un hilillo muuuuuuuy largo que unía todas las cuantas era lo único que quedaba, el hombre dijo: ahora veras como esto funciona.

El extraño soltó un poco las cadenas que sostenían a shun solo entonces shun se dio cuanta de cuan indefenso estaba. Cuando callo de rodillas, completamente incapaz de mantenerse de pie por si mismo. El extraño detuvo las cadenas de tal modo que mantenían a shun arrodillado, pero erguido y con los brazos aun extendidos hacia el techo.

Mira conejito te toca a ti portarte bien con migo –y diciendo esto metió en la boca de shun su miembro, al principio shun se resistió a obedecerle, pero el extraño jalo la argolla y una cuanta salio de shun, el gimió y comenzó a sentir como el extraño guiaba su cabeza.

El extraño veía fascinado como la colita de conejo de shun brincaba con cada movimiento.

Cada ves que el se detenía Shun , su captor jalaba la cuerda y una cuanta mas resbalaba afuera de el. Pronto shun sintió que se ahogaba y para evitarlo se trago hasta la última gota que resbalaba en su garganta.

El extraño saco la ultima perla y shun sintió que su boca era liberada se sentía tan humillado solo podía llorar tenia tanto miedo de lo que continuación le haría su secuestrador- ¿Hyoga donde estarás amor?- pensó desesperado sintiendo como las cadenas se aflojaban completamente y Shun cayo al suelo semiinconsciente llorando y sintiéndose terrible, poco a poco quedo inconsciente

Shun despertó al poco tiempo aun tenia la venda en los ojos la voz familiar y confusa le dijo de forma seductora:

Despertaste conejito.¡¡Que bueno porque es hora de tomar tu postre conejito!

Shun sintió que estaba acostado ero no era una cama era algo mas duro sintió que sus manos estaban atadas por las muñecas abiertas en cruz sus piernas también estaban atadas y separadas y amarradas, sintió el peso del extraño sobre de el besándolo acariciándolo, sentía menos presión en su miembro su erección se había relajado constantemente pero aun estaba atado.

-¿Dónde estoy?  
-Estas en la mesa conejito eres el postre de hoy- dijo el extraño y metió un dedo en la boca del chico, había lago muy dulce en su dedo, betún .

Shun lo saboreó casi sin darse cuanta de lo increíblemente sexy que se veía chupando ese dedito cubierto de betún.

Si , es mi turno ahora-dijo el extraño Shun sintió como el betún frió caía sobre su cuerpo el extraño parecía escribir sobre el con el betún , luego lamía y chupaba hasta acabarse el dulce Shun sintió como su captor succionaba fuertemente sus pezones y acariciaba su cuerpo, esparciendo el dulce, luego sintió que todo su miembro era cubierto y una vez mas sintió la boca de aquel abusador , dándole placer , placer que el no quería , al menos no de el a estas alturas shun deseaba mas que nada tener sexo y acabar con esto de una vez pero no quería que su primer vez fuera así nuevamente estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax y el extraño se detuvo maliciosamente.

¿Casi a punto no es así conejito?-Shun lloraba de impotencia al no poder defenderse, de pronto sintio algo penetrando en el –Tranquilo mi mascotita , tranquilo, estas muy bien lubricado , uno de mis mejores trabajos diria yo, y esto que te estoy poniendo es un vibrador como de 8 cm de largo por 3 de diámetro, tiene 3 velocidades ¿las probamos ?

No por fa……..haaaaaaaaaaaa …….haaaaaaaaagggg –la respiración agitada de Shun se mezcló con una sinfonía de ruiditos sensuales que hacia las orejitas de conejo se movían de un lado a otro mientras que el negaba con la cabeza , las velocidades subían y bajaban de pronto se quedo en la primera velocidad, el extraño metió la cajita del control remoto también ovalada como un huevito pequeño dentro de shun y nuevamente nada mas que un cordoncito del que colgaba una discreta argollita era todo lo que se veía. 

De pronto un ruido estremecedor lleno el lugar

El extraño se separo de shun, no se escucho nada un par de segundos y luego.

Maldito infeliz como te atreves a hacerle eso a Mi Shun- dijo cierto rubio con voz clara que shun reconoció enseguida

Hyoga- grito el chico atado sobre la mesa 

Tranquilo amor, ya pronto acabara esto- gritos y golpes se escucharon y tan rápido como empezaron terminaron shun sintió como era desamarrado y abrasado fuertemente, estaba débil cuando sintió las manos cariñosas de Hyoga quitarle la venda shun lloraba y abrazaba hyoga desesperadamente

Tranquilo amor ya paso, ya estoy aquí. Tranquilo-Shun sentía como los protectores brazos de su amado lo confortaban y lo abrazaban , Shun simplemente lo beso con intensidad mientras sus lagrimas seguir brotando

Capi4

Tranquilo amor, ya pronto acabara esto- gritos y golpes se escucharon y tan rápido como empezaron terminaron. Shun sintió como era desamarrado y abrazado fuertemente, estaba débil cuando sintió las manos cariñosas de Hyoga quitarle la venda, Shun lloraba y abrazaba Hyoga desesperadamente

Tranquilo amor ya paso, ya estoy aquí. Tranquilo-Shun sentía como los protectores brazos de su amado lo confortaban y lo abrazaban, Shun simplemente lo beso con intensidad mientras sus lagrimas seguían brotando.

Hyoga …- dijo Shun apenas en un susurró y casi por instinto que por otra cosa busco la mano de su novio y la guió hasta su miembro atado. Hyoga lo miro y trago saliva –Ese mal nacido- murmuro y con mucho cuidado desato a chico y comenzó a masturbarle suavemente. Shun gemía aliviado y cerraba los ojos sintiéndose a salvo y gozando plenamente de la sensación, por primera vez en la noche.

Hyoga estaba demasiado embelesado mirando la cara de shun como para fijarse en la suave forma en que sus orejitas de conejo se movían en su cabeza, la cual estaba echada para atrás, era la primera vez que shun le pedía a Hyoga que le hiciera esto y aun en estas circunstancias resultaba sumamente erótico.

Finalmente por primera vez en la noche Shun llego al clímax y se sintió aliviado , sus caderas temblaban y sus ojos lloraban , gruesas y abundantes lagrimas

Hyoga lo abrazo muy fuertemente y le quito esa diadema con las orejas de conejo que traía . Se quito el saco negro que tenia puesto y se lo puso a Shun, el seguía temblando.

-Ya mi amor.. ya , te voy a llevar al hospital y pronto te sentirás mejor, luego llamaremos a la policía y…

¡¡Noo! – Dijo Shun con terror en su voz –No quiero ir a ningún lado, quiero estar contigo Hyoga, quiero sentirme a salvo en tus brazos.

Mi amor pero.. Ese tipo .. El te ..-Hyoga beso a Shun en la frente

- No quiero amor, no quiero mas humillaciones esta noche, no quiero que otro extraño me toque haciéndome exámenes, ni siquiera en un hospital y no quiero que le digas ni a la policía, ni a nadie lo que paso hoy. –Shun miro a los ojos a Hyoga- no se lo digas a nadie, menos a nuestro amigos, no quiero que nadie se entere. y menos mi hermano- Shun se abrazo de Hyoga y vio el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, el hombre le daba la espalda y solo su cabello largo y negro de veía, ya que su rostro miraba en sentido contrario de donde estaba shun .

Lo mataste ¿verdad? –Dijo Shun

Después de lo que te hizo mi amor , no podia perdonarle la vida.

Se lo merece por drogarme-Hyoga abrió grandemente sus ojos con miedo e hizo que Shun lo mirara.

Te drogo ¿Con que te drogo Shun lo sabes?

Dijo que me había dado éxtasis pero que estaria bien si me mantenia fresco e hidratado.  
Hyoga cargo a Shun en sus brazos y lo saco de allí lo sentó en la parte del pasajero de su auto, y cerro la puerta.

Shun sintió como accidentalmente la velocidad del vibrador que tenia adentro de el había subido y comenzó a gemir y cerrar los ojos. 

Shun entiendelo mi vida, te tengo que llevar a un hospital-.dijo Hyoga al subirse al auto- pero shun se inclino sobre el regazo de su novio y comenzó a bajarle el siper .

No Hyoga, no quiero ir a un hospital, quiero ir aun hotel- diciendo esto se apodero de Hyoga mientras conducia y afortunadamente el rojo del semáforo lo obligó a detenerse.

Hyoga acaricio y guió un momento los movimientos de shun. ¡¡dios! tenia que estar muy drogado para hacer algo así. Las calles estaban vacías eran cerca de las 4 am.

Hyoga suspiro profundamente – por todos los cielos shun … dame un respiro, déjame pensar.

Hyoga necesito que me hagas el amor, te necesito mucho Hyoga.. -Dijo Shun con voz suplicante levantando la cabeza.

Hyoga lo beso aun cuando el semáforo cambio a verde y el único carro que estaba tras de ellos comenzó a pitar desesperado y finalmente los sobrepaso.

Bien vamos a un hotel- dijo Hyoga y su Shun sonrió, se veía muy colorado y jadeaba constantemente, suspiraba, gemía.

Hyoga estaba calentándose solo con eso, llegaron a un hotel y Hyoga se bajo en la administración, lo que shun le pareció no más de unos cuantos segundos. Tras estacionares Hyoga cargo a Shun hasta el cuarto y lo metió, cerro la puerta de una patada, luego camino y en la cama lo recostó con nada mas puesto que su saco negro que se abrió dejando ver la nueva erección del peliverde que rogaba a Hyoga que se le acercara. 

El rubio gateó sobre la cama hasta tenerlo bajo de el y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente.

Hyoga no aguanto mas, ya no puedo mas…-dijo con un hilo de voz lastimera. Shun abrió sus piernas y tomo la mano de hyoga para guiarla entre ellas, fue entonces cuando Hyoga finalmente lo noto.

¿Shun ?-dijo tomando la pequeña argolla que parecía salir de entre los glúteos del muchacho que lloraba y suplicaba.

Ya sacalo, ya no aguanto mas , por favor- Hyoga estiro la argolla y un pequeño control remoto que al parecer marcaba la velocidad mas alta salio del chico , shun lloraba-¿Te lastime ?-pregunto el rubio –no, ya… sacadlo –Hyoga estiro el cordón de nuevo y esta ves un vibrador de 3 cm de diámetro y 8 de largo salio de su interior.

¡¡¡Por Dios! Shun porque no me lo dijiste antes?-shun que no sabia muy bien que contestar, ya que se encontraba afectado por las drogas aunque ya este efecto disminuía cada ves mas, solo alcanzó a decir lo mas honesto que paso por su cabeza.

Es que no me preguntaste- dijo inocentemente mientras jadeaba, Hyoga lo beso en los labios y comenzó a acariciarlo. Eran tan hermosos sus pequeños y rosados pezones como perlas endurecidas resaltando en su pecho.Hyoga los tomo en su boca y comenso unsuabe jugueteo que hizo a Shun gritar de placer

Hyoga te necesito , te quiero dentro de mi por favor.. -gemía el pequeño Shun, mientras le bajaba el pantalón a Hyoga, él le ayudo y muy pronto ya no tenia nada mas puesto que la camisa blanca y shun se la desabrochaba ansiosamente.

Cuando finalmente lo hubo desnudado, Hyoga le quito el saco, y lo volteo de lado, para acomodarse atrás de el .

Shhh tranquilo bebe, esto no te va a doler mucho- dijo Hyoga, el metió su brazo izquierdo bajo su nuca y lo abrazo con fuerza poniendo dicha mano sobre su pecho, con la derecha guió su miembro dentro de shun estaba increíblemente bien lubricado y bastante mas que preparado así que casi no sintió dolor, solo placer cuando Hyoga estuvo finalmente dentro suyo. Hyoga levanto su pierna y comenzó a embestirlo suavemente shun gritaba de felicidad y de placer, el nombre de Hyoga se anunciaba al viento con fuerza.

El rubio besaba Shun en los hombros y sobre su nuca separando sus cabellos.   
Se giro sobre de Shun y lo dejo de bajo de él. Se detuvo un instante acomodándose en una nueva posición, esta vez jalo las caderas de Shun que quedaron en el aire mientras el chico se aferraba a la almohada. La colita de conejo que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibida, aun estaba atada a sus caderas pero Hyoga no tenia intenciones de quitarla en ese momento. Hyoga siguió poseyendo a shun y al hacerlo la colita brincaba sobre sus caderas que se mecían en un ir y venir interminable. Hyoga metió su mano debajo de shun y busco su hombría, agregándole con sus caricias un placer que shun desconocía hasta ese momento.

De pronto todo fue una explosión de éxtasis y placer para ambos. Shun cayó rendido sobre la cama, sollozando, y hyoga le arranco la colita de conejo y la arrojo a un rincón del cuarto.

Abrazo a shun con fuerza y beso su espalda y acaricio sus piernas hasta que shun se giro a el y lo abrazo muy fuerte aun llorando.-júrame que nunca le dirás nada de esto a nadie Hyoga . Júralo- dijo shun.

Te lo juro mi amor- dijo Hyoga y Shun se quedo dormido llorando sobre su pecho, mientras Hyoga lo abrazaba y besaba con ternura y restos de lujuria


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogo

Listo terminado, espero les guste y me manden sus opiniones tambien espero que no me maten . bueno sin mas aqui esta el epilogo prometido 

Shun llevaba 2 días adormilado, a ratos se despertaba y a ratos caía dormido en el mas profundo de los sueños o en la mas angustiante de las fiebres.  
Hyoga lo cuidaba en ese miso hotel al que hacia dos días y dos noches habían llegado, a base de las suplicas de Shun por tener sexo tan rápido como fuera posible.  
Shun había tenido ratos buenos y malos desde ese momento.  
Dormir entre los protectores brazos de su amado era algo maravilloso, pero sentirse consumido por la fiebre era terrible, era aun peor que Hyoga hubiera usado su cosmos de modo muy suave y limitado para bajarle la temperatura , porque Shun recordaba lo sucedido en aquel cuarto y el frió que reinaba en el.  
Shun recordaba que Hyoga lo había metido a bañar, ( varias veces )tanto por petición suya, pues se sentía muy sucio, como para bajarle la fiebre , provocada por la droga del Extasis.  
Hyoga lo cargaba desnudo como se lo había llevado de aquel sitio y le murmuraba cosas lindas y tranquilizadoras al oído mientras lo sentaba en su regazo y lo enjabonaba.  
Dios que bueno era Hyoga enjabonándolo , con tantisisimo detalle a veces Shun suplicaba por un poco mas y Hyoga le daba mas, a veces solo comenzaba a llorar y se acurrucaba en sus brazos como había sucedido la primera ves que se metieron a la tina juntos.  
Hyoga lo hacia comer casi a la fuerza y se acostaba a su lado para hacerle sentir seguridad.  
Shun lo había escuchado llorar y hacia intentos por calmarlo.  
Estoy bien mi amor, le decía de veras es solo ... amor tu fuiste el primero , tu llegaste a tiempo, porque el no me penetro , solo uso esos juguetes horribles con migo, cielo pero tu fuiste quien entro en mi por primera vez. Fuiste tu quien me salvaste. Eres tu mi héroe, y quien yo amo. – le decía Shun aun un tanto mareado y Hyoga lo abrazaba tan fuerte que lastimaba y seguía llorando en silencio. Soltándole besitos dulces y suaves sobre la cabeza, carisias amorosas y a veces llenas de lujuria.

No mi amor si yo fuera un héroe esto no hubiera pasado- era la respuesta de Hyoga

Hyoga era lujurioso, durante largos ratos en que Shun descansaba y parecía dormido, estaba en verdad semiinconsciente y Hyoga se recostaba junto a el, incitándole, acariciándole lascivamente. Shun acababa entre sus manos gimiendo y sintiendo los labios hambrientos de Hyoga en sus zonas mas erógenas.

Pero Shun sentía que Hyoga necesitaba tenerlo así, que era su forma natural de demostrarle amor, una forma libidinosa pero... su forma al fin.

La mañana del tercer día Shun se levanto de la cama algo mas despejado, Hyoga no estaba en el cuarto, el estaba desnudo, por primera ves desde que Hyoga lo había rescatado había caído en la cuenta de que se había pasado los días y las noches completamente desnudo y se puso de pie tomando la chaqueta negra de Hyoga ¿Dónde estaba el?¿Por qué hyoga no estaba en el cuarto a su lado?

Hyoga no se le había separado para nada desde que lo había rescatado, incluso había pedido comida rápida por tres días , habían comido pizza , suchi , hamburguesas, comida mexicana , sin contar con que el repartidor de cierto súper que Hyoga encontró en el directorio y que no estando lejos ofrecía el servicio de llevar las compras hasta su casa.

Así era como habían sobrevivido esos 3 días de encierro total ¿Dónde estaba su Hyoga ahora? El no estaba en el cuarto. Shun se puso enzima la única prenda de ropa que encontró, el saco de Hyoga y se asomo por la ventana.

La luz cegadora entro de pronto y Shun se cubrió la cara un instante hasta acostumbrarse   
Entonces miro afuera y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado de terror 

Shiryu, ¿Que estaba haciendo Shiryu allí?¿Acaso Hyoga lo estaba poniendo al tanto de lo que había pasado? ¿Estaba Hyoga mandando indicaciones a la mansión para que no se preocuparan? Shun corrió al baño desolado y se puso a llorar , se deslizó sobre la puerta que había cerrado con violencia y se sentó en el piso abrazando sus piernas.

¿Porque tenia que decírselo justo a Shiryu, el único que sabia de su relación, ya que todos los demás sospechaban pero nunca les habían dado el gusto de sacarlos de la dudas.  
¿Que estaría pasando en la mansión, ¿los estarían buscando, estarían todos preocupados?

Hyoga entro en el cuarto y al no ver a Shun se acerco a la única parte donde el podía estar, llevaba una maleta en la mano. Hyoga escucho a chico de ojos verdes llorando e intento abrir la puerta, pero no pudo Shun estaba sentado justo del otro lado obstruyéndola.

¿Amor estas bien, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre de nuevo? ¿Porque no me abres amor? Déjame entrar cielo- le suplico tiernamente Hyoga

No! -Grito el muchacho- te vi hablando con Shiryu te dije que no le dijeras nada, ni a el, ni a nadie lo prometiste.

Y te lo e cumplido mi cielo no le dije nada, le mentí y si me abres te explico ¿no me quieres abrir mi amor?

Shun se puso de pie y le abrió con la cabeza agachada-¿seguro no le has dicho nada?- pregunto avergonzado.

Hyoga le sonrió y lo abrazo con ternura. 

Ni una palabra mi amor. Lo que pasa es que me trajo ropa tuya y mía de la mansión, no e podido salir a comprarla y no puedes andar siempre desnudo, aunque... Hyoga acaricio el trasero de Shun haciéndolo sonrojar muchísimo-a mi no me molesta en nada.

Hyoga cargo a Shun y se lo llevo a la cama, tomándolo por sorpresa y comenzó a besarlo con ternura. 

Lo que tu necesitas mi ángel es salir de aquí, sentirte a salvo y pasarla bien , por eso hablaba con Shiryu pero no le dije lo que paso.  
¿Que le dijiste? ¿De que hablaron? – pregunto Shun dejándolo hacer con el lo que quisiera, y Hyoga al parecer quería jugar sobre el suave terreno de su piel blanca y expuesta, sin un objetivo partículas solo por jugar.

Mira mi amor después de que vinimos aquí .. Bueno ya eran como las 2 o 3 de la mañana, tenia que decirles algo no podíamos simplemente desaparecer amor, asi que llame a la mansión después de que te quedaste dormido y dije que nos habíamos sacado un premio y que nos íbamos de vacaciones a un lugar llamado Cancún, en México sabes . y que como era para dos personas pues iríamos los dos, que había sido una especie de rifa y que debíamos irnos ya porque el avión salía en unas horas y si no que perdíamos el vuelo.

¿Y se lo creyeron?- pregunto Shun si, a Shiryu que sabe lo nuestro le cambie un poco la versión le llame al celular y le dije que estábamos en un hotel y que nos íbamos a ir en un par de días que tu y yo estábamos formalizando nuestra relación…  
¿Eso significa que tu le dijiste que tu y yo estábamos teniendo sexo en un hotel?  
No con esas palabras amor pero si algo así. También le dije que el viaje lo íbamos a hacer hoy y que necesitábamos que nos trajera discretamente algunas maletas y no le dije mas.  
Shun lo miraba extrañado que raro que te creyera eso del viaje – dijo Shun pensativo  
no es raro no después de ver esto- Hyoga saco del bolsillo dos pases de avión los había comprado por internet en el Civercafe del hotel- Veras amor, como te dije necesitas salir y olvidar lo que paso sentirte a salvo y pasarla bien. Creo que un viaje es lo mejor para los dos.

Shun no se lo podía creer, Hyoga lo llevaría a un viaje al extranjero- Hyoga debió salirte muy caro- dijo Shun con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veía los boletos en sus manos   
Tómalo como una luna de miel amor, después de todo no podemos hacer legal nuestra unión, pero podemos celebrarla. Además lo vale y para algo esta el dichoso fideicomiso que nos dejo el señor Kido ¿no?-Dijo besándolo apasionadamente mientras le quitaba el saco y lo dejaba de nuevo desnudo  
Muchas cosas pasarían antes de llegar al aeropuerto  
Fin jajajajjajaja nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo eso no es cierto  
Bueno el que quiera un final sin traumas déjelo aquí , hucha , adiós . Pero si no te importa enterarte de cosas por las que me mataras, bueno sigue leyendo jajajjajaa están advertidas se van a traumar jajajaja

Cancún era hermoso Shun no había visto algo así  
Playas encantadoras de arenas finas y blancas , agua color turquesa siempre tibia , palmeras de las que colgaban hamacas y hoteles de lujo  
Hyoga llevo a Shun al mejor hotel de todo el lugar.Gran Melia (http/quintanaroo. ) era hermoso solo estar allí , tan impresionante, Hyoga abrió la puerta de la habitación y cargo a shun dentro de ella hasta la cama , cerrando la puerta de una patada.  
La primera noche en aquel paraíso era mas de lo que Shun hubiera soñado, pero la brisa de la noche, salada y calida que lo arrullaba no consiguió arrastrarlo al reino de los sueños.  
¿Que pasa amor, ¿no tienes sueño? –Dijo Hyoga .  
Shun volteo y le beso y se abrazo a el  
Mi amor ¿como me encontraste? ¿Es decir después de que me llevaron?-pregunto el chico

Hyoga lo abrazo con dulzura y acaricio sus cabellos suaves sedosos que olían siempre a champú. –mira mi bien, yo quisiera que te olvidaras de eso si. Yo quiero que empecemos todo de cero, que veas lo hermosa que esta vida y aprendas a vivirla a mi lado amor sin nubes negras que te atormenten .¿Acaso este paraíso no es suficiente para ti mi ángel ?  
Si me dices como me encontraste entonces te prometo que intentare olvidar, pero tengo dudas y si no las calmo , no me podré olvidar de esto nunca….Hyoga… necesito que me digas.-Dijo Shun entre sus brazos.  
Hyoga respiro profundamente, y lo beso en la cabeza.  
Cuando tu me dijiste en la disco que te sentias mal y que te querias ir, no imagine que te sentías tan mal. Por eso te dije que esperaras en la puerta mientras iba por el carro cuando legue vi que ya no estabas pregunte al portero y el dijo que te había visto subir al carro de alguien mas, que se había identificado como amigo mío o algo así.

Me describió al tipo y al carro y trate de buscarlos un rato como por 15 min dando vueltas cerca del lugar, me regrese a la disco y pregunte al cantinero y los meseros si sabían quien era el hombre, a cada uno les daba tu descripción y la del tipo.  
Por fin un cantinero me dijo que ese hombre era un tipo que siempre se jactaba de filmar pornografía con adolescentes y que le había dado un par de direcciones por si alguna ves veía a alguien que resultara buen cliente .Me dijo que lo apodaban chacal y yo me aterrorice y fui al sitio de la dirección que resulto ser un tugurio horrible a una hora de camino, yo para entonces estaba aterrado de lo que pudiera hacerte alguien que sabia hacia pornografía amor, con adolescentes como tu.

Creo que golpe a todos allí hasta que un pobre diablo me dijo donde... bueno donde estaba.  
Me encontraste me rescataste y te volviste mi héroe por una eternidad -dijo Shun esforzándose por reír Hyoga lo miro muy seriamente.  
Promete que trataras de olvidar todo eso amor, si quieres hablarlo alguna ves te escuchare siempre lo sabes, pero quiero que intentes dejar eso a tras, que entiendas que ahora nada malo te a de suceder con migo.  
¿Y la cinta?-Pregunto Shun temeroso.  
La queme en un bote de basura junto con su estupida cámara casera después de que a matara al tipo ese. No pensarías que la dejaría a la mano de cualquiera o si  
Shun lo beso tiernamente  
Lo se, lo haré-Shun se acurruco en sus brazos y el mundo de los sueños lo acobijo bajo la protección de Hyoga  
…………………………………….   
Días mas tarde Shun parecía volver a ser el mismo, alegre, juguetón, ingenuo y poco a poco volvía su confianza, la extrema amabilidad de los lugareños le ayudaba mucho.  
Ring, Ring.  
Shun contesto el teléfono extrañadísimo era casi media día y ya estaban planeando salir a la playa del hotel –bueno-dijo la recepcioncita- es una llamada por cobrar de un señor llamado Shiryu Kido, desde Japón la acepta.  
Shun sonrió contento -Si claro –Contesto al poco tiempo una voz amigable y conocida lo saludo desde el otro lado de la línea, y Hyoga apareció desde la puerta del baño, atrás de la cama matrimonial donde el chico de ojos verdes hablaba por teléfono, mientras miraba al balcón y contemplaba el mar. Sin darse cuenta de que Hyoga le miraba con lujuria la espalda descubierta. Shun solo tenía puesto, el traje de baño.  
Shun ¿como están, acá se les extraña bastante, a tu hermano le a caído mal la idea de que te fueras de Vacaciones con Hyoga pero los premios de rifa de ese tipo no se pueden desperdiciar ¿verdad?  
Shun sonrió recordando lo que había dicho Hyoga –Si es el paraíso Shiryu , es lo máximo de verdad y la playa es tan hermosa , la gente es amable y la comida es rica.  
Me alegro -le contesto el dragón  
Estamos comiendo pescado y otros mariscos de formas muy distintas a las que suelen preparar en casa, pero creo que lo que dicen de los mariscos es cierto- dijo con inocencia casi infantil- porque Hyoga esta inquietísimo, y no me deja tranquilo, ni un ratito y con tono casi divertido y pícaro un tanto apenado pregunto- ¿Crees que de veras son afrodisíacos los mariscos Shiryu?  
Hyoga corrió sobre el colchón y le arrebato el teléfono a Shun.-Bueno Shiryu , este no le hagas caso a Shun esta jugando- dijo parado sobre el colchón y poniendo sobre la cabeza de Shun la mano para que este que manoteaba no alcanzara el tel.  
No es cierto, no es cierto -dijo Shun con reproche- yo no digo mentiras, Shiryu regáñalo esta muy lujurioso con migo-gritaba el chico de tal modo que todo lo que dijo se escucho por la bocina . El moreno de cabello largo reía escuchándolo.  
Shun tecleo a Hyoga sobre la cama y le quito el teléfono,Shiryu regañalo yo no miento y el si esta muy inquieto. Hyoga le metio la mano bajo el bañador y shun se puso colorado hasta las orejas .  
Hyoga le susurro al oido algo muy bajito que Shiryu no pudo escuchar en la bocina.  
Shun si no vas a separarnos un lugar e la playa debajo de una sombra y dejas de apenarme con Shiryu entonces te voy a hacer cosas aquí que te daran la razon pero que no te gustara que el escuche por el telefono.

Shiryu me tengo que ir te dejo con Hyoga –dijo Shun tragando saliva después de ver la mirada lasciva de su amante el sabia que era capas de eso y mas-Salúdame a todos y llama me cuando no este Hyoga ¿si?   
Si prometido- le dijo su amigo

Shun tomo las toallas y las cosas de playa y se fue a hacer lo que Hyoga le decía dejándolo al teléfono

Parese que ya esta bien   
Si dijo Hyoga , te dije que se recuperaría pronto-Dijo Hyoga  
Me siento culpable ¿Sabes, le tengo cariño?   
Ya déjate de tonterías – dijo Hyoga – era la única forma , es un niño romántico y soñador ,ahora que cree que soy su héroe hace todo lo que le digo, además si me hubiese esperado a que se decidiera adarme el si hubiese acabado esperándolo por años.  
Ademas no te quejaste cuando te lo llevaste, ni mientras lo filmabas  
No me puedo crer que casi te Violas a Shun y para colmo usaras ese aparato que te distorsionaba la voz  
Pronto Hyoga lo veía caminar en dirección a la playa desde el balcón, al pequeño Shun . Hyoga sonrió- de otro modo me hubiera reconocido enseguida. Pero que te prestaras a hacer de villano caído eso fue genial. Te daría un oscar como al mejor muerto del mundo. 

A claro que no estarías tan feliz si hubiera insistido en verme el rostro- dijo el interlocutor de Hyoga.

No lo hubiera dejado ¿dime ya editaste el vide con lo que te di del hotel?-Pregunto curioso mientras levantaba la mano saludando Shún desde el bacón.

Quedo un video increíble , hice solo dos, recuerda que el tuyo te lo daré al volver, pero si fuera tu lo ponía donde Shun jamás lo encuentre.

No te apures, no lo vera jamás. Ahora si me disculpas , tengo que ir con Shun que ya se ve un poco desesperado porque no llego, nos veremos en cuando vuelva .  
Recuerdo disfruta tu luna de miel y trata bien a ese niño quieres ya no se merece mas desgracias- dijo Shiryu y colgo

Hyoga, colgo, salio del cuarto, bajo a la playa y se encontró con Shun besándolo en público para escándalo de algunos paseantes y se dispuso a pasar los días siguientes en el paraíso.

¿Vamos al agua amor?-Dijo Hyoga

Al fin del mundo mi héroe- le contesto Shun corriendo a su lado de la mano, hasta que se metieron al mar.

Fin


End file.
